Dual Blade
Description The Dual Blade is a special branch of the Thief Explorers class. The Dual Blade wields two weapons: a dagger in one hand and a Katara in the other. Dual Blades can only be created during special events. As a part of the covert organization, the Dual Blade is still considered an Explorer Thief, only quicker and more powerful. The Dual Blade's base is in the Secret Garden that can be accessed through a portal in Kerning City. Dual Blades are known for their quick, flashy attacks and stealthy maneuvers. Their signature two weapons give them a tremendous damage output that not only makes them one of the easier classes to level, but also makes them useful in high-level bossing. While primarily a melee class, some Dual Blade skills have some range, and it's easy to bind many different skills into one macro with their combo system. One drawback to the class, however, is that 3rd and 4th job advancements require special mastery books to be used, and those can often be rare drops. To see Dual Blade's skill list, click here. Story The Dark Lord. It’s an unfortunate name, for it brings up images of evil and fear. Yet the one who bears that title does so not because he is evil, but because he spends so much time in the dark, battling against the things that would bring Maple World down. It’s a high and lonely destiny, one borne well by all those who have carried the title. The former Dark Lord was a great man who spent his life fighting against the forces of darkness. As all Dark Lords must, he had carefully groomed possible successors. His two greatest students were a young man named Jin and his own daughter, who is known to us now only as ‘Lady Syl’. Both were excellent students, people of great strength and moral character and he cherished and loved both of them. In turn, Lady Syl and Jin revered their teacher and developed a great affection for each other. Times were happy as they all trained and worked together. The trouble began with an urgent request from Tristan, the Dark Lord’s friend. It seemed that Balrog had been resurrected and was destroying Victoria Island. The Dark Lord immediately headed out to help but when he arrived in Sleepywood, his friend Tristan was nowhere to be found. He eventually tracked down Balrog and faced him in mortal combat. Alas, Balrog is a foe not so easily beaten for his evil is not merely physical, but spiritual as well. The Dark Lord lost his focus for a split second and allowed Balrog’s evil to slip past his shields – and he lost his soul. The Dark Lord had become one of the very monsters he had spent his life defeating and began attacking Kerning City. Jin, who had followed his master against his wishes, witnessed everything. In despair and agony, he tried to appeal to the thing that was his former master, trying to get it to remember the man of virtue and honor he once was. Alas, it was no use! Jin knew what he would have to do, what his true master would have wanted and he defeated the monster that wore his master’s beloved face. Tears stinging his eyes, Jin carried the body back home to bury him in honor and succeed him as Dark Lord. As it happened, Balrog claimed two victims that day. Lady Syl, her mind and soul shattered by the loss of her beloved father, blamed Jin for not protecting him. In time she came to believe that Jin had even engineered her father’s death in order to take his position as Dark Lord. Nothing Jin could say or do could convince her that she was mistaken, that he would have given anything to save her father’s life and that he never wanted to become Dark Lord in this way. It did not work. Lady Syl’s heart grew cold and bitter, hating the man she had loved with a cold fury that was like a wall of ice between them. The last time they saw one another, Jin made one last entreaty to Lady Syl, begging her to remember her father’s honor and greatness and the love they had once shared. Lady Syl merely promised him that when the end came, his death would rival her father’s in pain and anguish. Now there is a secret war raging in the heart of Kerning City. Lady Syl and her Dual Blades continue her struggle against the Dark Lord from an unknown location simply known as ‘The Secret Garden’. Her new organization is growing in strength and more and more skillful Rogues are disappearing. The Dark Lord knows that Lady Syl is getting ready to make her move, though he does not yet know what that move will be. Meanwhile, a man named Ryden in a back alley of Kerning City begins talking to travelers here and there, making an interesting offer. At the Secret Garden, Lady Syl takes care of her plants, gathers her forces and nurses her ever-growing rage and bitterness towards the Dark Lord. Yet in the silence of her empty heart, a tiny ember of something she’d long thought extinguished remains. Whether it can burst into flames before she and the Dark Lord destroy one another, no one knows. Job Advancements After completing a tutorial, new Dual Blades start out at level 10, seeking instruction from Ryden. Unlike most Explorers, Dual Blades have a linear job advancement path, and also have additional job advancement levels. At levels 20, 30, and 55 Dual Blades will receive their job advancement quests from Lady Syl in Kerning City, and for level 70, the Dark Lord sends them to Arec in El Nath to receive more instruction. But their last and final job advancement comes from Hellin in the Forest of the Priest at level 120. Gallery File:Artwork Blader 0.png|Original Dual Blade artwork File:Dual Blade F.png|Artwork of Lady Syl File:Artwork Blader 1.png|Dual Blade artwork after Chaos File:Dual Blade M.png|Current Dual Blade artwork after revamp Category:Explorers